


Writing Prompt - Goodbye

by Yukiro



Series: Adventures of the Crown [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Loss, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiro/pseuds/Yukiro
Summary: Yet another writing prompt with my original character Fenryn, for another little thing on Pokefarm. I like using Fenryn for my prompts since it helps me build up his personality, and figure out how he would respond to things. This particular scene happens sometime before he becomes King.





	Writing Prompt - Goodbye

Prompt: Goodbye.

 

The seaside seemed so peaceful as the gentle waves lapped at the shore. It was hard to believe that there had been a storm out at sea within the last few days. Nothing in the kingdom had suggested anything other than serene weather. So when the messenger had arrived to the castle and had given Prince Fenryn the news that the King's ship - his brother's ship - had sunk out at sea due to a massive storm, he could not accept it.

Fenryn's knuckles whitened each time his fists clenched tighter. There was no mistaking some of the bits of wood that had washed ashore. The Crowned Seal may have been broken into bits, but it was still clear to anyone who saw it. No bodies had washed ashore, and there had been no sign of any survivors. No one knew what happened to those who had been aboard the ship. The only clue to what may have happened were the bits of flotsam floating upon the waves.

“There has been no sign of any bad weather, even if there was such a storm, surely the King's men would have done all they could to save him.” Fenryn scowled, his ice-blue eyes glaring out at sea, “certainly at least one of the ships must have made it?”

The man beside Fenryn gave him a compassionate look. “Your Highness,” he soothingly spoke his words, “none of the ships have returned. We must prepare for the worst.”

The Prince gave the man a sharp look. “No, I won't accept that. My brother is alive, Vaughan. I know he is.” Fenryn replied. His tone firm, but shaken. His eyes were near to tears, but his training as a Prince of the Kingdom, and his pride as a man prevented him from shedding even one.

Vaughan took a breath in and held it for a moment. He exhaled quietly, then placed a steady hand upon Fenryn's shoulder. He peered at the Prince for a time, then spoke as calmly as he could, “if he is alive, we will find him. Until then, however, you must take up the role of King. The Kingdom will need you to be strong.”

Fenryn's eyes widened before he looked away from Vaughan, the man knew the Prince was hesitant and had little love for the idea, but there was no choice. The King had no children, and his wife had been with him on the ship. The title thus fell to Fenryn whether he liked it or not.

“Fenryn.” Vaughan finally spoke again, his words remained firm, but much more quieter so that no one overheard the fondness and familiarity in which he spoke to the Prince.

The usage of his name caused the Prince's gaze to return to Vaughan once more. It was not often Vaughan would call him by name anymore. They had known one another since childhood, and Vaughan had always called him by name then. Thus whenever Fenryn's friend called him by name; he would listen intently.

Vaughan gave Fenryn another gentle look and continued, “I know this is hard on you, especially since you only lost your father not two years ago, but I am here for you. You won't have to do this alone, I promise you. So say your farewell's as needed, and let us return home.”

Blond hair dropped over Fenryn's eyes as his gaze lowered once more to the floor. However, he nodded his head slowly to show that he had listened. Turning once more to the sea, Fenryn then clasped both hands and rested them upon his forehead and spoke aloud, “Goddess of Death, if the King, my brother, makes it to your side, please take good care of him. I am sure my Father, will be glad of the company.”

Lowering his hand from Fenryn's shoulder, Vaughan bowed his head towards the sea. He however, offered no words. His prayers remained silent.


End file.
